Bloodlines: Geraint Wyn Davies of Forever Knight
"Bloodlines: Geraint Wyn Davies of Forever Knight" is an interview with Geraint Wyn Davies that appeared in Cyberspace Vanguard Magazine (see archived page), Fall 1994 (© 1995). The interview includes a number of quotations by GWD on his career, and on the show in general and the second season in particular, as well as sketchy background information on the series and the actor. Quotations from GWD On the hiatus between the first and second seasons: * "It was very bizarre, but then, we weren't under the assumption that it was going to be picked up again. We thought it was finished, and it was only fan generated interest and Tristar's belief in the series that kept the flame alive. What unfortunately happened is that it was a CBS Late-Night program at first, and they liked it, but they couldn't find a slot for it, but they kept it beyond the time when Tristar could have done anything for the season directly after, so it had to be the next year kind of thing. It's amazing. It's shown, I believe, in 97% of all markets, which is quite a good sales job for a syndicated show. It was bizarre coming back after 18 months, and doing a lot of other things in the middle, to come back to Nick again. The first show we did the second year was a bit like repeating a year of school. You were back there, and it would be, oh dear, here we go. I think it's a better program this year. I think normally on a series you're stuck in it and you know, you carry on until it stops. We all had a chance to go away, think about it, and then we were told it was going again, and we were able to bring a lot more ... we were able to develop a lot as people in that time, and had a lot of chance to think about the characters. For me, character of Nick is a lot 'deeper' than it was last year, and I'm able to bring out more of the 'outsider' qualities of him and the real sense of loss that he feels that maybe I wasn't able to the first year." On the shooting hours: * "I mean, the thing is, we shoot mostly at night, and I don't think without the jolly aspect of our cast and crew, which is ... normally people say, 'Oh yes, the crew is a family,' but we really are. It's a bit of a lovefest. It's like going to Woodstock every time you go to the set. We laugh a lot, because I don't think we could do it if we didn't enjoy it." On the appeal of vampires: * "Well, God, I think it's all about sex and living forever, which is I think ... I suppose fear of death is one of the biggest concerns people I guess subconsciously have, and of course vampires don't have to worry about that, except for a few small rules, like sunlight, and fire, and things like that. But I think it's the idea of combining the cumulative knowledge that they would have over that many years, and the sensual aspect of feeding off somebody else, I guess. I don't know. It's a bizarre thing! Vapires are very interesting. The folklore has really lasted as one of the strongest stories in our literature, in our culture. Also, it's hip. It's almost like safe sex. Bloodsucking as opposed to making out, I suppose." Category:Reviews and Interviews